Cuento del Hechizo de Amor
by The-sweetest-revenge
Summary: Arthur intenta vengarse de Alfred y hechiza por error a su ex-rival Antonio, quien se enamora perdidamente de él y le empieza a soltar piropos españoles y acosar al más puro estilo "fan loco" ¿Resistirá Arthur la tentación? ¿Qué harán Lovino y Alfred? ...
1. Hechizo para enamorar a tu rival

¿Otra historia activa? ¿Soy masoquista?

(la respuesta es _si_ ...)

* * *

><p><em>Advertencias: narración algo rara que intenta parecerse a un cuento de magia que leí una vez xD , piropos salidos, Antonio salido, cosas raras, etc<em>

Aclaraciones:

- What the hell are you doing = ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Bloody hell = Es como una especie de maldición. Equivaldría a un "joder" español. Literalmente significa "sangriento infierno" o algo así xD

- "Damn it" = Maldición.

- Oh my god = Oh Dios mio.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuento del hechizo de amor<strong>

...

Capitulo 1: Hechizo para enamorar a tu rival

...

Erase una vez, un rubio caballero inglés. Sus ojos del más bello verde que pueda haber, y su piel pálida y suave cual porcelana. Pero ese joven no era un simple humano.

No.

Era la viva imagen de toda una nación. De Inglaterra concretamente, en toda su extensión.

Erase también un día al año en el que el caballero inglés se sentía desfallecer. Un día nefasto, que se repetía año tras año en su casi eterna existencia. Y es que la persona que una vez cuidó con tanto esmero, se marchó ese mismo día, mostrándose soberbió y altanero, hace ya siglos atrás.

El día de la Independencia ...

El día del adiós del que consideró su pequeño y querido hermanito: Alfred. Dígase de otra forma: Estados Unidos.

Si, hoy era ese día.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Alfred, celebrado el día exacto en el que tomó su independencia y voló lejos, como un ave,dejando solo a quien tanto le quiso.

Era ofensivo y realmente insultante que se pavoneara descaradamente de su desplante, dedicándose a festejar el peor día del joven caballero inglés frente a sus propias narices.

Aquel caballero, cuyo nombre humano era Arthur, sentía gran rabia dentro de su ser, hasta el punto de querer mandar un cariñoso y muy letal puñetazo al americano. Sin embargo, el truco de regalarle una cajita que ocultaba en su interior un guante de boxeo que salía disparado directo a su cara ya no era efectivo. Más bien, era una pérdida de tiempo. El americano bien se sabía ya sus trucos, y simplemente corría espantado, o aun peor, rechazaba su regalo.

Así pues, una nueva forma tendría que buscar, para así su venganza poder ejecutar ...

-.-.-.-

-¿Qué debería hacer, Lily? – susurró el caballero inglés a su nueva amiga. Una muy especial. Y es que aquel rubio tenía un poder sin igual, pues era capaz de ver animales y seres sobrenaturales que pocos en este mundo podían ver.

Su amiga era un hada, alegre, aunque despiadada. Sus alas emitían un leve destello azulado. Su cuerpecillo, no mayor que la palma de su mano, era esbelto y delgado. Su extenso cabello era tan largo que su melena traspasaba sus tobillos, flotando caprichosa en el aire cual ligera pluma.

El caballero y Lily, su hada azul, se encontraban en un oscuro sótano oculto tras un baúl, rodeados de libros de hechizos y ungüentos mágicos. Era un extraño lugar, con marcas e inscripciones de otro tiempo, cuya atmósfera asfixiante dejaba sin aliento. Se hallaban rodeados de suelo y paredes de madera vieja, entre cientos de estantes con pociones burbujeantes, que brillaban tenues en la oscuridad.

- Lily, por mucho que clave estas agujas en el muñequito vudú de Alfred, no parecen hacer el más mínimo efecto ... Y eso que se los estoy clavando en las regiones vitales … – se quejó el inglés como un niño chico, mientras su hada le miraba con cara de poker.

Y así mismo, tal y como el joven caballero inglés mencionó, el americano seguía caminando muy feliz sin retorcerse de dolor ni suplicar por sus pobres regiones vitales.

- Amo … deje de clavarle agujas en esas regiones como un demente ... ¿Es que acaso no ve que es en vano? El muñeco nunca ha de funcionar, si parecido alguno no tiene con la humana existencia al que usted quiere dañar …

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué no hace efecto si no se parece a él? ¡Este muñeco vudú es clavado a Alfred! ¡Míralo! ¡Son idénticos como dos gotas de agua!

- Amo, no sea tocapelotas ... Ese muñeco guarda más semejanza con un cerdo que con un humano.

- ¡Mentira! – reclamó indignado – ¡No se parece en nada a un gorrino!

...

_*Muy lejos de allí*_

- Luis … ¿Sabes que le pasa al gorrino? No para de quejarse … como si le estuvieran metiendo agujas por el …

_*De vuelta con Arthur*_

_..._

- ¡El vudú no sirve! – dijo enfadado, tirando el muñeco a un lado y haciendo un puchero. – Necesito una venganza efectiva.

- Amo mio, usted debe pensar, ¿qué clase de desplante a él le puede avergonzar?

Arthur quedó pensativo, meditando sentado sobre una vieja silla con extraños adornos e inscripciones en su contorno.

Avergonzar a Alfred como venganza era una idea bastante atractiva. Pero … ¿Qué podría avergonzar al americano?

- No hay mayor venganza que un corazón roto … - murmuró su hada entre risas malvadas mientras ponía una cara inocente y una sonrisa radiante. – Amor no correspondido, traerá tras de sí una dulce venganza … y un corazón adolorido.

El hada rió feliz ante sus crueles palabras, agitando sus angostas alas en forma de mariposa, y dejando tras de sí un haz de luz azulada y brillante.

- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Arthur contento - ¡Lily, eres un genio! ¿Qué hay peor que un corazón roto? Y más aun cuando te rechaza alguien del mismo sexo, ya que para Alfred será más difícil declararse a un chico que a una mujer. – sonrió socarronamente con aire prepotente e imparable.

El hada Lily, por un mero instante, sonrió de forma retorcida antes de que su sonrisa siniestra fuera remplazada por una de gozo y derroche de dulzura. El ser encantado revoloteó feliz alrededor de su amo, alabando la venganza que había de ser planeada cuanto antes.

- ¡Lily! ¡Trae el libro de hechizos de amor! ¡Voy a hechizar a Alfred durante un rato para que se declare en público y sea rechazado fríamente delante de todo el mundo el día de su independencia!

- Justo el día de su independencia. Justamente rechazado por la nación que había abandonado. - repitió el hada con un tono alegre y cantarín - ¿No es irónico? Jajaja~~

- ¡El plan perfecto! – dijo el rubio emocionado, alzando el puño.

-.-.-.-.-

El caballero inglés corrió raudo hasta el lugar donde se festejaba el cumpleaños de su víctima. Su fiel hada le seguía, con gracia y alegría, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, como una bailarina.

- ¡Allí está! – gritó Arthur al ver frente a sus ojos esmeralda al futuro prisionero de su embrujo. El susodicho se encontraba de espaldas a él. Era el momento idóneo para encantamiento letal.

Abrió el libro con premura y buscó frenéticamente las palabras encantadas. Ante sus ojos se podían apreciar cientos de hechizos diferentes, rápidos y contundentes. Mas la mayoría no eran muy convencionales …

- Hechizos de amor – leyó Arthur en voz baja – Primero, hechizo para enamorar a una dama …

- No sirve, no sirve – canturreó el hada danzando de un lado a otro burlonamente.

- Hechizo para enamorar a un Gnomo, hechizo para enamorar a Rusia sin que te de una hostia con su tubo de grifo, hechizo para enamorar a Hungría y que te quiera más a tí que al yaoi (En letra pequeña: es imposible), hechizo para enamorar al toro de España, hechizo para enamorar a Chuck Norris, … ¿Qué demonios? … Hechizo para enamorar a un escritor de fanfiction y así lograr que actualice más rápido, hechizo para enamorar a la madre del vecino de la abuela de tu cuñado sin que el padre de la suegra del cartero se entere, hechizo para … ¡Bloody HELL! _¡LILY!_ ¿Aquí solo hay hechizos estúpidos?

- "Enamorar a un hombre frente a ti que lleve gafas" – leyó el hada risueña señalando el conjuro – Ese puede valer … amo – le dijo con una … extraña sonrisa.

- ¡Muy bien! Supongo que puede valer …

Se preparó el caballero y mago, para lanzar el hechizo deseado. Tomó un profundo suspiro, cerrando sus ojos tranquilo. Lentamente y sin pausas, las palabras emergieron de sus labios. Sus manos se extendían en el aire. En la mano derecha una varita. En el rostro una sonrisa decidida y cínica.

_- "ím ed etnemadidrep eromane es safag avell euq ím a etnerf erbmoh le euQ" – _Recitó despacio en un tono siniestro e hipnotizante.

Una fugaz ráfaga de viento se formó a su alrededor, y ante su varita surgió un polvillo brillante, como si todas aquellas motas de polvo mágico fuesen miles de diminutas estrellas que danzaban la una con la otra, siguiendo el misterioso ritmo inquietante de su voz.

El polvillo se concentró, formando un curioso arco con una fecha. Dicha flecha, tenía una punta en forma de corazón, y brillaba con destellos rojos como el rubí. Arthur tomó el arco, dispuesto a lanzar la flecha de cupido contra su objetivo. Tenso el arco con manos temblorosas, y soltó la cuerda tensada. La flecha se dirigió rauda a su presa cuando … fue interferida, dando de lleno en la espalda de un joven muchacho que se colocó de improvisto frente al americano para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

Un joven moreno recibió la cálida ráfaga, que atravesó su pecho y se esfumó sin más. Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar violentamente, se estremeció y un mareo le hizo tambalearse, confuso y desorientado. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

Alfred le sujetó, al ver como este caía. Varias hojas que el moreno sostenía cayeron al suelo, al igual que las gafas que llevaba puestas para leerlas …

Arthur quedó paralizado …

- N-No … n-no puede ser qu-… ¡NO!

- Lalala~~ Delante de tí, delante de tí. Lalalara~~ Lleva gafas, las lleva, las lleva, ¡Las lleva~! jaja~ Que irónico ¿Verdad, amo~?

- Oh my god! Noooo! ¡ANTONIO! – gritó el horrorizado inglés hecho una furia, acercándose con premura. La rabia cegaba sus sentidos. La vergüenza su razón. – What the hell are you doing! ¡Para qué te pones delante! ¡Y por qué te pones gafas si ni siquiera tienes falta de vista, idiota! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas luciendo desesperado. Agitó sus brazos en protesta de un lado a otro. Su ceño profundamente fruncido.

Más protestas siguieron, pero Antonio apenas escuchaba. Se alejó un poco de los brazos del americano que lo sostenía. Sus ojos se abrieron confusos, … muy lentamente …

...y le vieron …

- ¿A-Arthur …? - murmuró con la mirada perdida.

En ese preciso instante, las protestas de Arthur se desvanecieron en el aire.

El tiempo pareció dejar de existir, y ambos se miraron directo a los ojos. El silencio les envolvía.

El joven Arthur miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par al bello moreno de eterna sonrisa, que le dirigía una mirada fija y continua. Una mirada que poco a poco se fue iluminando, con luz grácil y celestial, que parecía capaz de bañar con su destello toda la estancia, iluminando su alma hasta …

_¡Hasta que le dejó jodidamente ciego! __¡CIEGO! _

_¿De dónde habían salido todos aquellos brillitos que rodeaban el rostro del moreno? ¿tenía una fábrica de brillos bajo la piel o qué?_

¿Y por qué el español no se había movido ni un centímetro y solo parecía tener ojos para él? Y esa expresión … la expresión que iba poniendo … Antonio había pasado del puro asombro y desconcierto a observarlo de una forma muy, muy, pero que muy extraña, con una mirada que jamás de los jamases había dirigido al inglés en toda su larga existencia.

Antonio parecía maravillado e hipnotizado, mostrando una carita que contenía más emoción e ilusión que un niño hambriento observando un escaparate repleto de dulces.

Una pastelosa aura rosa recorría la atmosfera mientras Arthur lo miraba con los ojos en blanco.

Antonio llevó una mano a su corazón, temblando de emoción. Sus ojos retenían lagrimas de gozo.

- Arthur – murmuró con una pasión desbordante. Daba miedo. – A-Arthur … Nunca … n-nunca me había fijado en lo inmensamente sexys y atractivas que son tus peludas cejas sobrepobladas ... (?)

- OH. MY. GOD

El chico de eterna sonrisa se fue acercando, con ambas manos en su corazón. Sus ojos, que no se apartaban de Arthur, estaban prácticamente brillando con luz propia y arrojando corazones por todas partes. Parecía una de esas fans locas que van a los conciertos y se desmayan con un orgasmo al milisegundo de ver a su ídolo.

Arthur quedó congelado. Totalmente paralizado. No podía moverse.

E-E-Est …

_¡Este no es Antonio!_

¡No!

¿Dónde está el que se dedicaba mandarle miradas feas o patear en las piernas por detrás a todo el que le cayese mal? ¡Al menos con ese España sabía a qué atenerse!

- Arthur … - susurró Antonio. A este paso le iba a desgastar el nombre. Tomó sus manos con firmeza. - _Por un momento creía que me había muerto y había entrado en el cielo. Pero ahora veo que estoy vivo, y el cielo ha venido a mí._

- ¿Q-Qué cielo? ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?

- Tú, Arthur. Eres mi cielo.

- ¿Queeeé?

- _Que quisiera ser un barco para navegar por el mar de tus ojos, naufragar en la tempestad de tus venas y buscar refugio en la isla de tu corazón. _

Arthur se sonrojó. Se sonrojó mucho. Le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Jamás pensó escuchar algo así de los labios de este hombre. Su hada cruel reía divertida viendo la escena.

- ¿Q-Qu-Qué?

- _Que si tu cuerpo fuera cárcel y tus brazos cadenas, qué bonito sitio para cumplir mi condena._

- ¡S-Suéltame! – exclamó todo rojo frente a los inesperados piropos.

- ¿No te gustan los románticos? Ah, bueno … pues … "_Si fueras un barco pirata … ¡te comería el tesoro que tienes entre las piernas!"_

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

España se acercó aun más, mientras Arthur gritaba histéricamente. Sus ojos quedaron directamente clavados en los suyos. Parecía perderse en su mirada, cuando de pronto …

- _¡Rubio! ¡Tienes dos ojos como dos sartenes, cada vez que te los miro se me fríen los huevos!_

- ¡ AAAAAAAAAAH ... AAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Y Arthur salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo …

No estaba acostumbrado a los piropos. Mucho menos los de Antonio.

- ¡A-Arthur! ¡Espera! ¡No sé qué me pasa! ¡No q-quise decir e-eso! ¡Es que de repente despiertas unos instintos irrefrenables en mí que … qu.. que me vuelves loco! – agarró su camisa con fuerza por la parte del pecho - ¡Es .. e-es como una llama que me abrasa el corazón Arthur! ¡Me quema! – gritó tomando la prenda que llevaba encima con tanta fuerza que consiguió rasgar la camisa en pedazos, al estilo macho ibérico.

El hada practicamente se estaba partiendo de risa.

- Es un encantamiento muy efectivo, amo mio, un loco enamorado~ a su ex-rival a quedado atado~ - canturreó entre risas.

- ¡Espera Arthur! _¡Eres el amor de mi vida!_

- ¡Liiilyyyyyyyyy! ¡Vete ahora mismo a casa y busca alguna forma de romper el puto encantamientooooo!

- Claro, amo~~

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes Arthurrr? ¡Nuestro amor es como una rosa, primero creció el tallo lleno de espinas de odio y ahora florece el capullo con sus suaves pétalos de amor!

- ¡Date prisaaaa! _¡LILY!_

-.-.-.-.

- Ehhh … ¿Arthur? ¿Antonio? … ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? … - murmuró un desconcertado americano, observándolos corriendo en la lejanía.

- Cabrón, cabrón, cabrón , cabrón ….– murmuró una voz psicópata a su lado. – Lo he visto todo. Todo. El bastardo rubio quiere burlarse del bastardo del tomate y le ha hechizado. Maldita sea. ¡Le ha hechizado!

- ¿Lovino?

- Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo … Se burlará de él, se aprovechará de la situación, le dejará, le abandonará y lo lastimará. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle daño? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

- Pero si tú le das cabezazos a Antonio de vez en cuando y le haces daño también …

- ¡Mis cabezazos vienen con cariño!

- Con cariño o sin él, duelen … - murmuró Alfred despreocupado mientras sacaba un dulce de debajo de su camisa y se lo comía …

¿Qué demonios? …

_'¿Por qué guarda un arsenal de dulces en ...? Bueno, ¿Qué más da?'_

- Estás siendo muy sobreprotector , ¿no?

- ¡Arthurrrr! – se oyó en la lejanía – Si quieres ir lento lo entenderé. ¡Yo con tan solo ver tu rostro estoy feliz y satisfecho!

- _¡Alfred! ¡Voy a parar esto y tú vas a ayudarme!_ – gritó el italiano con mirada psicópata.

* * *

><p>Y aquí está Antonio enseñándonos los típicos piropos españoles de obreros cachondos (¿) discúlpenlo … no es él mismo … ¿o sí? xD … es que está hechizado XD ... Intentaré que tiente a Arthur todo lo que pueda, haber cuanto resiste el rubio sin violarle y ser violado *rie pervertidamente*<p>

Por otro lado, … pobre gorrino (¿?) (Se me ha ido un poco la olla con este fic xD)

Bueno, quisiera pedirles algo. Necesito que me digan posibles parejas que más les gusten con America y con Lovino. Las necesito para incluir en la trama. :3

Me despido. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que dejen su opinión, para así poder mejorarlo.

...

PD: ¿Saben lo que es _"ìm ed etnemadidrep eromane es safag avell euq ìm a etnerf erbmoh le euQ"_? (Es una frase al revés xD)


	2. Hechizo para negar tu amor

**Capitulo 2: Hechizo para negar tu amor**

* * *

><p>Erase pues, un rubio caballero inglés que corría a toda velocidad, huyendo del amor y la pasión, con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, mientras buscaba un rincón donde esconderse, resguardándose en la soledad.<p>

Erase que corrió y corrió como si su vida de ello dependiese. Tan presuroso era su apuro que incluso llegó a correr más rápido que la propia Belarus cuando le dijeron que Rusia se estaba bañando desnudo en una playa nudista (no tardó ni media hora en atravesar todo el país, recorriendo mil y un kilómetros, lluvias y tempestades hasta dar con el ruso en bolas)

Pero, por desgracia o ventura, esta no es la historia de cómo una mujer con dos ovarios como dos catedrales casi se viola a un hombre ruso , así que continuemos con el relato en cuestión …

Erase que el rubio llegó corriendo a su hogar. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía que se iba a desmayar. Se tiró sobre el sofá, agotado por la carrera. El encantamiento debía romperse, pero no sabía de que manera.

En un gran lio se había metido, pues la magia cruel y caprichosa es. Todo un desafío sería el hechizo romper.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, pensando en su repentino enamorado. No podía negar que hacía tiempo atrás, de él se había obsesionado … Una enfermiza obsesión, que surgió justo cuando los océanos en un barco surcaba, aventurándose por lares inexplorados, y por furiosos mares por la luz del sol bañados ... Mares tan bravos cuales letales bestias, rugiendo feroces durante una violenta tormenta. Si ... en su dia desarrolló una obsesión por ese moreno... Obstinación que nació en aquellos tiempos de perdición, cuando su canción favorita era el susurro del viento danzando entre las olas y la costa del Caribe. Cuando ambos, dos hombres valerosos, solían vagar en un mundo peligroso, lleno de leyendas, monstruos marinos y abismos que representaban la fiel creencia de un mundo plano y limitado, no redondo, cuyos vórtices arrastraban a las embarcaciones al fin del mundo ...

... Cuando inmersos en un mundo cruel, la ley del más fuerte imperaba, y la rivalidad a ambos sus almas azotaba.

El ansia del oro y conflictos familiares entre los matrimonios de sus reyes habían fulminado su obsesión. Ya no sentía nada por ese hombre, y si ahora sentía algo, jamás podría ser amor.

Eso fue lo que creyó.

- ¡Hey! Arthurrrr! – Oyó de pronto el inglés. Sus pensamientos quedaron repentinamente interrumpidos.

Al mirar hacia la derecha, vio a España asomado en su ventana.

- ¡Tengamos Chibi-hispanoingleses juntos! - le gritó Antonio.

_Crack_

Inglaterra había corrido raudo hacia el lugar, y cerró la ventana de golpe con todas sus fuerzas, no dispuesto a escuchar ni una palabra más.

- Arthur – exclamó Antonio asomándose por la ventana de al lado - ¡Seguro que los que se hacen pajas pensando en ti, mueren de sobredosis!

_Crack_

El sonido de otra ventana siendo cerrada no tardo en escucharse.

- Arthur, Arthur. Debes de tener fuego en el corazón, porque me enciendes con tu mirada.

_Crack_

- ¡Puta sea! ¿Por qué hay tantas ventanas en esta casa? – refunfuño el caballero inglés. Un gran sonrojo cubría su rostro y toda su tez.

- Arthur … – dijo Antonio en un suave y dulce tono de voz, apareciendo por la otra ventana del lado opuesto. - Si mi alma fuera pluma y mi corazón tintero, con la sangre de mis venas escribiría _te quiero_ ...

- Aww~ – dijo el hada conmovida, apareciendo inesperadamente, mirándolo con ojos brillosos y juntando sus dos diminutas manos cerca del pecho, entrelazando sus dedos firmemente. – Todo esto es tan mágico. Es tan mono~ …

_Crack_

El sonido de una ventana cerrándose de golpe fue la única contestación de Arthur.

- ¡Tú no me quieres de verdad! Tan solo … tan solo estás … hechizado.

Nada más esto mencionar, tablas y clavos empezó a clavar por todos lados. Bloqueó ventanas muy enojado, intentando así impedir el paso a su enamorado.

Una vez hubo acabado su frenético quehacer, el caballero se giró malhumorado hasta encarar al mágico ser.

- Lily, ¿No te dije que buscases algún libro para deshacer este entuerto?

- ¡Amo mío, amo mío~~! ¡Eso mismo he hecho~! – gritó el hada, danzando grácil y despistada. A la casa llegó antes que el amo, y la solución parecía haber hallado. Lily transportaba en sus manos un viejo libro desgastado. Con premura, a su amo lo entregó.

- ¿_Deshace hechizos para principiantes_? – El titulo de tal libro leyó Arthur con decepción. - ¡Este libro es una bazofia! ¿Dónde está mi _libro para deshacer conjuros de amor_? – musitó con desesperación.

- Amo mío, he buscado, pero el libro no he hallado. Con ese usted se habrá de conformar. ¿Lo toma o lo deja~?

Arthur el libro contempló por largo rato, hasta que al fin entre sus brazos lo tomó.

Las páginas releyó ágilmente, buscando el conjuro salvador.

Al pasar la polvorienta página, un extraño conjuro se encontró:

…

_Para aniquilar al falso amor,_

_mezcla azúcar y limón,_

_una lagrimilla de hada,_

_una pizquita de miel de azahar._

_A la luz de la luna llena,_

_una gotita debe tomar._

…

- ¿Crees que con esto se deshará el hechizo, Lily? – Preguntó el caballero confundido.

- Puede ser que si~ – dijó Lily inclinando su diminuto cuerpo hacia la derecha – O puede ser que no~ – dijo inclinándose a la izquierda, balanceándose de un lado al otro con aire juguetón.

- _A la luz de la luna llena_ … - el caballero releyó, ignorando los juegos de su hada. – Es un hechizo nocturno. Hoy hay luna llena y pronto anochecerá, pero creo que es mejor dárselo de tomar mucho más tarde aún. Quizás a la medianoche … así tendrá mayor efecto. – añadió pensativo.

- Esta poción es demasiado fuerte para tomarla en estado puro, Amo mío. Debe ser ingerida con algo de comida.

- La prepararemos ahora y cuando este lista y llegue la hora, le dejaremos entrar y le invitaremos a una cena. Luego colaré el brebaje en su comida sin que se de cuenta …

- Amo … - interrumpió el hada, echando un vistazo por la ventana - … Su galán no marchará sin usted … ¿Va a dejar al enamorado ahí fuera, hasta las tantas abandonado, ante la fría y triste noche, tan solito y desganado?

El joven caballero sus brazos cruzó. Desvió su mirada, y su ceño frunció.

- Yo no le estoy obligando a estar allí. Si se queda es su problema.

- Él no haría eso con usted amo~ … - se quejó Lily con aire lloroso e infantil. – Amoooo~~ No debería dejarlo ahí. ¡No puede dejarlo allí!

El hada azul lloriqueó lastimosamente, soltado gruesos lagrimones, con corazón quebrado entre la pena y sus temores. Su voz sonó aniñada, y sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción desorbitada.

El inglés le dirigió una dura mirada llena de reproche.

- Bloody hell! Lily. ¡Tú solo quieres que él entre para reírte de nosotros y las escenitas que se montan a nuestro alrededor!

El aura del hada encantada, sin más, de pronto cambió.

- El amo pone unas caras muy graciosas cuando el chico de eterna sonrisa le corteja con su galantería y desparpajo. – confesó riendo con crueldad. Atrás quedaron sus lagrimitas falsas, y su fingida bondad.

- Tú no eres un hada, eres una arpía … - murmuró Arthur con recelo.

Suspiró cansado y la puerta fue a abrir. Muy a su pesar, el hada tenía razón. Antonio no se iría de allí sin él … y no había necesidad de dejarlo botado en la calle hasta la hora del plan …

El hada comenzó a reír al ver a su amo dispuesto a dar paso a su enamorado. Lo único que consiguió con ello es que su amo se girara terriblemente enojado.

- ¡No te rías! ¡Solo lo hago porque me apetece! ¡No es por nada más! ¡A mí no me atrae ese hombre para nada!

- Arthur, … ¿de verdad no te atraigo ni un poquito? – de pronto, una voz quebrada interrumpió la conversación …

- ¿A-Antonio? – exclamó el inglés dando un brinco hacia atrás al descubrir al español sentado muy ricamente en el sillón ... - ¿Có- …. Cómo has entrado? ¡Si cerré todo! ¡Y las ventanas están bloqueadas con tablones! ¡Y clavos! ¡Y la puerta trasera tiene un candado! ¡Y …!

- Te dejaste la puerta principal abierta … - respondió Antonio inocentemente, mientras le miraba embobado, destilando amor por cada poro de su piel.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

Un silencio roto por la carcajada del hada, que se revolcaba por el piso, burlándose de su amo y sus despistes.

Inglaterra se contuvo y cerró el puño fuertemente, con una venita en la frente. A veces le daban ganas sinceras de darle una fuerte patada al hada.

- Arthur … - interrumpió el español, murmurando seriamente. Su tono era suave, pero grave y firme a la vez. El ambiente a su alrededor había cambiando completamente … - ¿Es que no soy atractivo para tí? … ¿Ni un poco? – volvió a preguntar el enamorado con aire triste y desolado.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¡No! - soltó de pronto el rubio - ¿Te estás dando cuenta de a quien le estás preguntando eso? ¿C-Como vas a parecerme tú atracti- …?

- ¡No te parezco atractivo! – gritó Antonio alarmado y al borde de un colapso, abandonando toda calma y seriedad. - Oh dios, oh dios, ¿Ni siquiera mi culo te resulta atractivo? _¿Ni siquiera eso ?_ _¿Ni siquiera ESO? – _Se levantó y giró un poco la cabeza , dirigiendo su vista hacia … bueno … ya saben … - ¡Francia dice que mi culo es lo más atractivo sobre la faz de la Tierra! ¿Cómo voy a poder conquistarte si ni siquiera te gusta ESO de mí?

- Ant- …

- Francia dijo que debería dejar que él me saludara todos los días con un manoseo de culo para asegurarse de que seguía siendo perfecto … - dijo el moreno tocándoselo un poquito por encima del pantalón ante la presencia del inglés, que abría los ojos como platos al ver … bueno, … eso ...

- P-Por favor, siéntate, Anto- …

- ¿En serio mi culo ya no es atractivo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo pasó esta gran desgracia?

- Anton-

- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

- Anto- …

- ¿Qué hará el club de fans? Mi cu- …

- ¡Tu culo es MUY atractivo, Antonio! ¡Es el mejor culo que he visto en la vida! ¡Siéntate YA!

…

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral.

Inglaterra se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras que empezaban a procesarse lentamente …

…

…

- ¿Q-Que has … Que has dicho? – preguntó Antonio asombrado.

- AAAAAH – chilló Arthur deslizándose hacia atrás al estilo hetaliano. Agitaba sus brazos delante de él y miraba al moreno con los ojos en blanco y un sonrojo en su rostro. - ¡Nada! ¡Siéntate y deja de tocarlo!

Si el hada no hubiera sido inmortal, probablemente ya se habría muerto de risa …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- B-Bien … - dijo el caballero inglés, aún con pálida tez y corazón acelerado – Te he invitado aquí para comer juntos. Pero que quede claro, no como pareja.

- ¿V-Vas a cocinar tú? – preguntó temeroso, susurrando nervioso el español.

- ¿Hay algo malo con eso? – pregunto el caballero irritado, mirando a su enamorado con aire indignado.

- Es que … - el chico de eterna sonrisa balbuceó, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no herir a su amor – Es que … el amor es ciego … pero el sentido del gusto sigue intacto …

- La comida de Iggy es mala~~ – canturreó el hada en tono infantil, burlándose así de su amo y señor.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, Lily!

El español frunció el ceño confundido. Al mágico ser él no podía ver. Así pues, el hecho de ver al inglés protestando a la nada le era harto difícil de entender.

Aún así, una voz pudo percibir. Una femenina y singular, como ninguna otra que en su vida pudo oír o apreciar.

- ¿De quién es esa voz?

Arthur quedo asombrado, al descubrir la capacidad de su enamorado. A Lily podía oír.

El hada sonrió, y con gracia hacia él voló rauda y ligera.

- ¡Soy el hada Lily, fiel amiga y sirviente de mi señor!

- Tienes la voz de un ángel, Lily – susurró el español – Muy dulce como nunca oí. No puedo verte, pero seguramente debes ser muy hermosa. – añadió con una sonrisa.

El mágico ser se sonrojó de golpe y comenzó a reír tontamente, sacudiendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro muy suavemente, mientras el caballero la miró, con aire pasmado y levemente acusador.

Arthur a su hada siguió contemplando irritado, mientras que el moreno a él se acercó. Tomó su mano y sonrió sonrojado.

- ¿Cocinamos juntos? – preguntó al rubio sorprendido por tan repentina acción.

-¿Pero no decías que no te gustaba mi comida …?

- No importa si hoy muero envenenado. – replicó con demasiada sinceridad, mientras Arthur le miraba con ganas de quererlo matar. – Por ti Arthur, sería capaz de esto y mucho más. Sería capaz de tomarme puro veneno. Cómo Romeo y Julieta … – añadió con un tono romántico.

El aura rosa y pastelosa volvió a estar presente entre ambos. Arthur contempló estupefacto y con los ojos en blanco como el muchacho moreno derrochaba una alegría cegadora. Su cuerpo _prácticamente_ destilaba brillitos y corazones por cada poro de su piel, cosa hartamente traumatizante para el inglés.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Ni siquiera era un ser mágico, como un hada, o … o un vampiro raro que brilla al ponerse al sol cual bombilla ecología de bajo consumo. Mmm … eso del vampiro le suena … debía haberlo visto en alguna película rara …

- Ven, vamos a la cocina – susurró suavemente Antonio, guiándole hacia allí con sus manos aún entrelazadas.

Arthur se dejó llevar, sintiendo la calidez de una mano suave sobre la suya, dándole calor, amor y ternura.

El moreno canturreaba animado, mientras la comida ayudaba a preparar, bromeando de vez en cuando e intentando sonsacar una sonrisa a su amado.

- Ya sabes, Arthur. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti …

El caballero inglés desvió su mirada desvergonzada, tratando de alejar impuros pensamientos, relacionados con cadenas y cuerpos desnudos, de placer sedientos …

Suspiró con cierto terror.

Mucho temía que este hechizo iba a ser su perdición …

-.-.-.-.-

Tras horas cocinando, entre risas y peleas, secretamente un brebaje el caballero inglés preparó.

En la mesa se sentaron, dispuestos a una mágica velada compartir.

Una gotita el mago echó, en la comida del enamorado.

Empezaron todos a comer, Lily y Arthur con el corazón en la mano, y el nerviosismo oculto bajo una máscara de cortesía.

Antonio llevó la cuchara a la boca, dispuesto a probar la sopa preparada. Allí la gotita del brebaje fue echada …

Arthur no apartaba sus ojos.

Lily lo miraba con tensión …

El alimento entró a la boca del español … y este lo saboreó …

Pasó un tiempo …

Apenas segundos, pero parecían una eternidad.

Antonio paró en seco, tras probar el alimento.

Ni un solo movimiento se le vio hacer durante un tiempo …

- ¡No ha quedado tan mal! – dijo alegre el hechizado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

El conjuro absurdo no había funcionado …

Arthur soltó una maldiciendo enojado. Lily desvió la mirada al plato con aire pensativo, para luego, de pronto, empezar a canturrear, alabando el plato junto al español.

¿Qué podría haber fallado? – Se preguntó Arthur mentalmente. El libro no era muy bueno, pues para principiantes era, pero no debía haber fallado de esta manera …

Era sospechoso.

-.-.-.-.-

**_Una hora después ..._**

Tras una cena animada, con mil y un protestas y bromas, sobre todo por parte del hada burlona, las doce de la noche casi estaba por sonar en el viejo reloj de aquel hogar.

- ¡Arthur, Arthur! – anunció el español – antes de terminar la velada te voy a leer una carta de amor.

- ¡Carta de amor! ¡Carta de amor! – gritó eufórica el hada, acomodándose en su asiento, dentro de una tacita de té, para escuchar mejor lo que iba a acontecer.

- ¿De verdad es necesario? – murmuró enfurruñado el caballero, aunque en realidad, se sentía avergonzado más que malhumorado. - ¿No será algún piropo guarro e indecente de los tuyos, no?

- Que no, hombre, que no. Es una autentica carta de amor. La escribí mientras te esperaba allí fuera.

El moreno tomó aliento, para su declaración leer.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Solo el ruido del reloj la calma rompía, con su péndulo balanceándose, creando una singular melodía.

Tick Tack

Tick Tack

…

De improvisto, un sonido inundó la estancia. Justo cuando el joven iba a hablar …

El reloj comenzó a sonar, anunciando las doce de la noche …

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

…

Y cuando el reloj en silencio quedó de nuevo, tras el último toque, Antonio seguía en silencio, rígido cual piedra o roque …

Su flequillo cubría su rostro. Sus manos agarraron con excesiva fuerza el papel.

- ¿Me vas a leer la carta de una vez? – preguntó el rubio extrañado por tan largo silencio.

- ¿Carta de amor? – susurró el español con aire tétrico.

Lily miró el reloj. Su expresión se ensombreció de pronto …

… luego , comenzó a sonreír de forma sádica.

- ¡La carta la va a leer tu madre, idiota! – dijo Antonio rompiendo la carta en pedazos. Un fuerte sonrojo de pura vergüenza cubrió su rostro, recordando claramente todo lo que había hecho o dicho.

Arthur permaneció atónico, ante tan repentino cambio.

El hechizo no estaba haciendo efecto.

- Y-Yo … yo estaba en el cumpleaños de Alfred. ¡Y tan solo le iba a felicitar! Y te ví … y … no sé que pasó. ¡Pero olvídalo! ¡Olvida todo esto! ¡Yo no te quiero! ¡No te hagas ilusiones!

- ¡Ja! ¡Si crees que me he hecho ilusiones por un par de bobadas ridículas que has soltado estas muy equivocado, imbécil! – contrarrestó Arthur con rabia. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos y confusos ante este repentino giró de los acontecimientos.

Antonio, totalmente perdido, sin saber realmente la causa de sus recientes actos, siguió protestando.

- Y … ¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡Nadie ha muerto de sobredosis por hacerse paj- … cosas … pensando en ti! ¡No eres mi cielo! ¡Y no voy a naufragar en tus venas, que asco, eso es sádico, joder! ¡Y … Y … y-yo … yo j-jamás- …! – Antonio intentó reunir valor para acabar la frase. Mientras lo hacía, empezó a enrojecer tanto que su cara al completo estaba teñida de un rojo chillón. - Y-Yo jamás, JAMAS, me comería ningún … _"tesoro"_ entre tus piernas! – Casi le da un colapso al pobre moreno. Comenzó a enrojecer más, si es que es posible. - ¡Ni tienes ojos como sartenes! _¡N-Ni se me fríen los huevos cuando te miro!_

- AAAAAHHHH – gritó Arthur por puro acto reflejo. Mientras, el hada , por purísima _casualidad_, comenzó a freír unos huevos en su sartén mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja …

No lo hacía por joder aun más la situación. No. Válgame Dios. No. Es solo que la pobre tenía hambre …

… de verdad …

…

Sin nada más que decir, y totalmente traumatizado por sus propias palabras, Antonio salió corriendo del lugar, aún confuso y desorientado.

Arthur lo vio marchar, con la furia aún ardiendo en su corazón, que latía desbocado.

- Lily … - susurró una vez calmado - ¿El brebaje funcionó?

- No amo mío. Yo de magia experta soy. Esa sin duda no fue la razón. Aguarde amo. Mire el reloj … así todo tendrá explicación.

El joven hizo lo que el hada pidió. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver la hora en su reloj.

Las doce de la noche. Ahora cuenta se dio. Era esa la hora mágica, en la que todo hechizo ilusorio se desvaneció. En cada cuento, en cada leyenda … la hora mágica esa siempre fue …

La hora en que toda ilusión debe desaparecer.

- El hechizo se muere a las doce de la noche, tras la caída del sol, y se rehace a las doce del día, tras el renacer de la luz. – explicó el hada – Y así durante toda la eternidad, en un ciclo sin final, que puede ser bendición, perdición y condena a la vez …

- Así que volverá mañana … clamando que se muere de amor por mí … para luego marcharse siempre así, revelando su verdadero sentir hacia mí …. ¿no es así? – murmuró Arthur con un tono excesivamente serio y grave … - Siempre lo supe …. Siempre supe que todo esto no es más que una absurda farsa, repitiéndose una y otra vez … una y otra vez. Como si el tiempo se estuviera burlando de nosotros y de los sentimientos humanos que las naciones no deberían sentir …

- Amo … - susurró Lily preocupada. La seriedad de su tono era evidente.

- Lily – musitó el inglés muy bajito. – Baja al sótano y revisa. Asegúrate de que no está el libro para deshacer conjuros de amor. Es nuestra única esperanza ... Sino es así, habrá que llevar a cabo ... _"El ritual"_

El caballero inglés se agachó mientras habló solemne. Entre sus manos las hojas de la carta agarró. Fue acercando los papeles de la carta de amor rota en pedazos, hasta que ambas partes se unieron, aun quebradas y destrozadas.

Lily se detuvo durante un momento, contemplando a su amo, hasta que al sótano se dirigió, levitando levemente a ras de suelo. Permaneció un rato inmóvil tras el umbral de la puerta, como si algo meditase …

... luego bajó las escaleras, y al oscuro y tétrico lugar descendió.

- Tan solo un estúpido hechizo … - musitó un joven mago …

-.-.-.-.-

Tras el muro de un oscuro callejón, un joven moreno se apoyó con pesadumbre. Encadenado volvía a sentirse, mas no sabía el porque. Musitó temeroso ante el lúgubre rincón. Incapaz de entender sus actos, o el sentir de su corazón.

-.-.-.-

La voz de un hada cantando, en las paredes de un sótano retumbó. Entre sus manos un gran libro. El libro de la salvación …

En la caratula de ese objeto, un titulo resaltó:

"Como deshacer un hechizo de amor" - El hada releyó el titulo, y con gracia, sonrió …

- ¿Cuál será el mejor refugio, para este libro esconder? Pues la luz del sol, este objeto, nunca deberá ver.

Y el hada rió y rió, danzando por el aire al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria …

Y mientras la alegre danza continuó, el libro secretamente escondió.

...

* * *

><p>Lily es una cabrona xD<p>

¿Las doce de la noche? lol ¿Estoy convirtiendo este fic en el cuento de la Cenicienta? Ahorita viene Arthur con el zapatito de cristal xD

Por otro lado, confieso que he estado releyendo otro fic donde Belarus se alía con otro personaje y acosa a Rusia xD. Me encantó eso y tuve que incluirlo xD Algún dia a ver si me animo a escribir un fic sobre mi personaje femenino favorito acosando al ruso. Seria cruelmente divertido~ Pero de momento, voy a seguir con este fic y el de amor de neko. Aww~~ creo que me he enamorado del UkSp. Aquí no se nota lo sexys que son juntos, porque en este fic escribo puras bobadas xD, pero son muy sexys. Me van las relaciones conflictivas. Antiguos imperios sexys luchando~~ deberían incluir en la educación escolar a los personajes de Hetalia. Así la historia nunca se olvidaba xD

Anuncio también que ya tomé una decisión con las parejas de Usa y Romano ;3 ... y ... y que me encantan los piropos xDD ¡Tengo que poner más! (Iba a poner el de: **_*Si Cristóbal Colón te viese, diría: "Santa María, pero que Pinta tiene esta Niña"*_**, pero Arthur no es 'niña' ... y los barcos de Colón eran: Santa Maria, Pinta y Niña ... no puedo cambiar el nombre de Niña por Niño xD)


	3. Hechizo para invocar descendencia

Lo siento, quizás el capitulo les parece algo flojo, por las pocas rimas,o algunos errores, pero no he tenido tiempo para mejorarlo. Espero les guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Hechizo para invocar descendencia ...<strong>

Erase que se era, una mañana hermosa y soleada, por la luz del sol bañada con sus cálidos rayos iluminando el lugar. Los pájaros piaban a coro, entre alegres cantares, entre flores y azahares.

La felicidad desbordaba el aire y las personas charlaban animadas, llenas de gran vitalidad.

El agua pura emanaba de la fuente en forma de escultura, situada en el centro de aquel parque de gran belleza. Hermoso paraje natural, que con certeza, inspiraba al alma y al espíritu.

Risas de niños inocentes se oían de fondo, quienes jugaban en aquel lugar sin igual, gozando de la alegría del vivir.

Y es que la vida era armonía en ese glorioso día.

La vida era gloria.

La vida era el regalo más hermoso que un ser podía poseer.

La vida era …

"… una mierdaaaa" – murmuraba un hombre extraño, con un aura depresiva y más negra que un cuervo pintado de negro en una noche de eclipse. (?)

Los niños corrieron histéricamente lejos del lugar, asustados por el aura del _"hombre siniestro",_ y los pájaros emitieron unos extrañísimos e histéricos graznidos de horror mientras se marchaban de ahí cagando leches.

"Vergüenza, vergüenza, vergüenza …" – murmuraba una y otra vez el hombre moreno de ojos verdes, sintiéndose desgraciado. Se encontraba sentado en el banquito del parque, con sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, de modo que podía abrazarlas y apoyar su cabeza sobre las rodillas, ocultando su inusual expresión llena de bochorno y depresivo estado.

"No entiendo que me paso … que vergüenza, vergüenza, vergüenza … vergüenza …"

Una pareja que pasaba frente a él miró traumatizada al hombre que murmuraba solo, soltando incoherencias ,y que de pronto emitió un grito frustrado, se levantó súbitamente de su asiento y llevó sus manos hacia su cabello, revolviéndolo con rabia, en medio de un debate interno y un caos mental.

La pareja salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo …

"¿Cómo pude ser capaz de decir todas esas bobadas al mismísimo Arthur " - siguió murmurando, demasiado deprimido y confuso para prestar atención a la gente que pasaba por allí. - "¡A Arthur! ¡Dije que _amaba_ a Arthur! _¡A.R.T.H.U.R!_ ¿Poor quéeee? … ¿Ahora cómo voy a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara en las reuniones mundiales? ¿CÓMO?" – sollozó levemente, con la cara toda roja de vergüenza. – "Seguro se pondrá a molestarme …"

-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de allí, dos dulces jovencitas lo observaban con máxima atención y expectante tensión …

Una era una morenaza de pelo castaño oscuro y unos cautivantes ojos miel. Lucía dos buenos y exuberantes pechos ... postizos ... y … eeeh ... un curioso rulito en el pelo …

Al lado, se encontraba una rubia explosiva de labios carnosos y un top ajustado, conjuntado con una minifalda que llevaba estampada la bandera de Estados unidos …

Por difícil que sea esto de creer, Romano y America tenían que ser …

Disfrazados estaban, para que nadie les pudiera reconocer, mas con las pintas que traían, a más de uno hacían retroceder …

Un niño los señaló y comenzó a llorar. Su histérica madre no tardo en llegar, para llevarse a su hijito a algún distanciado lugar, lejos del alcance de "_los travestis locos."_

"Oye Romano … creo que estás equivocado … yo no lo veo muy enamorado" – susurró confuso el americano, observando con detalle al hechizado.

"Cállate, bastardo, y deja de poner voz de camionero, que así no es como hablan normalmente las chicas. Nos van a descubrir por tu culpa." – gritó el pobre italiano, muerto de vergüenza. Susurró un leve "Chigi" y estiró su _'difraz'_, que consistía en un traje rojo demasiado corto que se le subía a cada rato, enseñando asi sus muslos y sus … sus ... cosas … - "¿De verdad hacía falta disfrazarse de esto para espiarlo?"

"Claro que sí jajaja. ¡Ahora mismo somos irreconocibles y podemos espiarlo de cerca! Asi veras que estás equivocado en tu teoría de que Antonio está hechizado. ¡Y como soy el héroe, hasta una ropa de chica me sienta bien! ¡Yahoo!"– dijo Alfred emocionado y muy animado, poniendo una voz de pito que sonaba aun peor .Romano lo miró con los ojos en blanco y con infinitas ganas de suicidarse.

"Por favor, Señor" – balbuceó el italiano, elevando su vista del suelo, para clavar sus ojos en el cielo – "Haz que caiga un meteorito sobre mi cabeza … y si es kriptonita mejor" – dijo mirando a Alfred acusadoramente.

Oh … vaya .. su traje había vuelto a subirse …

"¡Tias buenaass!" – gritó de pronto un pervertido al azar, que pasaba por el lugar ...

"O bueno … al menos me queda el consuelo de que estoy más _'buena' _que tú, Alfred …" – susurró Romano con tono ácido, mirando con rabia al pervertido que les lanzaba piropos. Por un momento, se planteó seriamente la seria posibilidad de al viejo verde asesinar.

"¿Qué dices? … a bueno, da igual … Como decía, así nadie nos reconocerá y pasaremos totalmente desapercibidos"

"No sé yo, bastardo … hacemos de todo menos pasar desapercibidos"

…

"¡Arrg! No puedo más! !Le dije que era mi cielo! ¡No lo entiendo! " – gritó Antonio al otro lado del lugar, al borde del colapso mental.

…

Ante el grito repentino, Romano se asustó y comenzó a "disimular"

El objetivo de dicha acción, pasar desapercibido era, mas dar el cante es lo que consiguieron que ocurriera …

Tanto fue así, que ya no había gente cerca del parque en un radio de un kilometro a la redonda … Todos preferían alejarse de los presuntos locos peligrosos que rondaban tan pacifico parquecito.

…

"¿Qué voy a haceeerr? ¡Ese rubio es el causante de todos mis problemas! ¡Te odio Arthur, te odio, te odio!"

…

"Oye … ¿qué hora es?" - susurró repentinamente el americano, sin importarle mucho la crisis mental que pasaba por la mente del español.

…

Y de pronto, antes de que el italiano abriese siquiera la boca, un grito de los labios del español escapó sin más. El susodicho bajó sus piernas y se sentó, recto y tenso cual estatua. Una mano en su pecho y un sonrojo, que de hecho, toda su cara adornó.

Sus corazón salvaje palpitaba, víctima de su pasión. Un maléfico conjuro, volvía a hacer aparición.

Por sus venas corría el veneno, que cegaba su razón, y alborotaba sus sentidos. Un encantamiento misterioso, que a cada parte de su alma y su ser mantenía cautivos.

"Te odio, te od-o … te amooooo, Arthur_. Te amo_. Te amo. Eres el Sol que brinda luz en el dia y la Luna que ilumina en la oscuridad de mi noche. " –aulló extendiendo sus brazos al cielo, mientras los inocentes animalitos del parque huían de él despavoridos … -" Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Que … q-que he hecho?" – murmuró entonces el hechizado prisionero, con aire triste y lastimero. Recordó cada palabra de odio que dedicó al que amaba.– "¡Ayer dije cosas horribles a Arthur! ¿Cómo pude decir que no lo amaba? Oh dios, oh dios, ¡Si me muero por él! _¡Es el amor de mi vida!_ – en tono dramático y preocupado vociferó – "¡Tengo que disculparme!"

Con inexplicables lagrimas en los ojos, a su dulce amado corrió a ver, pues su corazón latía rabioso, por tan solo la idea de reencontrarse con él.

…

Mientras, en los arbustos, una pareja dispareja hizo aparición.

"¡Has visto eso Alfred! ¡Está hechizado sin duda! ¿Ves que tengo razón? ¡Hagamos algo!" – dijo alarmado el italiano, señalando acusador al reciente lugar que el español acababa de abandonar. – "Debemos seguirle."

Mientras, Alfred se quedó parado en el lugar en el que se encontraba, mirando sorprendido un punto en concreto y dándose cuenta de algo importante.

"¿Sabes una cosa, Romano? " – dijo mirando al reloj de la torre de aquel parque ya vacio - "Son las doce … y conociendo a Arthur y sus hechizos … Quizás … quizás tengas razón …"

-.-.-.-.-

Raudo, el joven de eterna sonrisa corrió por las calles en busca de su amor. Cuando de pronto, un pensamiento a su mente asaltó.

"Debe estar enfadado … ¡Debo llegarle algún regalo!"

Y con dicho pensamiento en mente, la tienda más cercana visitó. En ella esperaba encontrar, el obsequio que le otorgaría el perdón.

Y fue a otra tienda, y otro regalo compró.

Y fue a otra más, y de un presente se hizo el dueño.

Y así continuamente, hasta que en sus manos cargaba con un pesado cargamento de obsequios.

Entre decenas de regalos, se podían encontrar: cajas de bombones, flores, osos de peluches, tarjetas de reconciliación, una vajilla de plata, un secador para el pelo, un depilador de cejas, una guitarra, un libro de poesía, una pulsera de los chinos, un fic UKxEspaña, un taladro, un autógrafo de Johnny Depp, y un largo etc.

-.-.-.-

Al llegar a su destino, tras el largo camino, el español a la puerta tocó con impaciencia y una inquietante sensación. Se sentía nervioso, quizás, porque el caballero inglés no le fuese a hablar.

Tras unos minutos de espera, decidió que no había otra manera o solución, sino entrar sin permiso. Adentrándose en el interior, empujó la puerta y escuchó el crujir de la madera, al cerrase de golpe tras él, de manera abrupta y certera.

El recibidor estaba muy poco iluminado, y extrañamente silencioso. Sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso, Antonio caminó por el pasillo, llamando a su amado, para descubrir donde se había metido.

Depositó su arsenal de regalos en el suelo, buscando a su amor sin demora o recelo.

"Hey … ¿Arthur? ¿Estás en casa? …. ¿Lily?"

Solo el silencio le respondió, con la inquietante y total ausencia del sonido.

Un tanto intrigado, comenzó a inspeccionar, habitación por habitación. Puesto que llamarlo por su nombre no daba resultado, decido ejecutar un método un tanto más … sofisticado … de llamar la atención …

Asi pues, comenzó a cortejarlo, mientras cuarto por cuarto recorría.

"Ey,ey, Arthur. Tengo algo especial que decirte "… - dijo el español, inspeccionando el comedor - "De tu boca quiero un beso, de tu camisa un botón, de tu nombre el apellido y de tu pecho el corazón"

Silencio …

No estaba en la habitación. Así pues, raudo fue hacia otra estancia, buscando allí a su amor.

"Unos quieren el mundo, otros quieren el sol, pero yo solo quiero un rinconcito en tu corazón." – Susurró suavemente con una sonrisa melancolica al entrar en un cuarto.

Más silencio …

Que extraño … normalmente, Arthur saldría a protestar. Definitivamente no estaba allí.

Asi pues, el galán aclaró su garganta, dispuesto a subir el tono de sus piropos …

"Cuando llegue la noche fría, yo te ofrezco mi estufa, no tiene pilas ni cables, … ¡PERO IGUALMENTE SE ENCHUFA!"

Silencio …

No estaba allí. Entró al cuarto de baño, y miró en cada rincón.

"Hey Arthur, ¿Estás duchándote? … porque … ¡Miedo te tenía que dar, si supieras donde me cuelgo la toalla y el albornoz cada vez que pienso en tu cuerpo, rubio!"

Nada …

Arthur no salía, incluso usando esa clase de piropos. Definitivamente no estaba en casa.

Antonio se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a buscar a su amor en otro lugar, pero erase entonces que al girarse, a Arthur de pronto encontró. En su mano, una varita agitó, y extrañas palabras, ese rubio musitó:

"emreud, etneimrud alleb, emreuD"

Las palabras escaparon de esos labios, siendo pronunciadas con un tono espeluznante. Su piel morena se erizó, recorrido por un escalofrió inquietante, que por completo le paralizó. Sintió sus parpados muy pesados, y el sueño de pronto lo invadió.

Las rodillas flaquearon, y antes de que al suelo cayese, unos brazos le agarraron por la cintura, impidiendo tal brutal golpe.

"Amooo. ¿Qué les has hecho?" – se quejó Lily con aire lastimero e infantil.

"Si el hechizo no se va a romper por las buenas lo haremos por las malas." – exclamó Arthur decidido. – "Vé al sotano y prepara El Ritual"

"P-Pero …"

"No necesito _'peros'_, Lily. Debemos deshacer esta farsa."

**-.-.-.-.-**

Y así pues, el hada y el caballero inglés bajaron al sótano. El rubio cargaba en sus brazos al enamorado, cegado por el hechizo que impregnaba cada fibra de su ser, haciéndole sentir cosas que ni él podía comprender.

Bajaron por las escaleras del sótano lúgubre, donde el joven rubio guardaba sus instrumentos de hechicería y sus libros de brujería.

El cuarto a oscuras estaba, solo bañado por la débil luz de unas velas, rojas como la sangre. Dichas velas se colaban una tras de otra, de manera que formaban un camino hasta el centro de ese cuarto espeluznante, lleno de telarañas y objetos inquietantes …

Múltiples muñecos vudú …

Inscripciones extrañas en paredes carcomidas por el paso de los siglos …

Estacas, candelabros de sinuosas formas, mil y un libros de escritos inteligibles …

Burbujeantes líquidos de colores brillantes, que se proyectaban en las paredes formando sombras de colores. Las burbujas se formaban en la superficie de los viscosos líquidos, vertidos en frascos y embudos extraños con curiosas formas y tamaños.

En el centro de la estancia de penetrante atmosfera y asfixiante olor, se encontraba una tabla circular que estaba cubierta por un manto rojo de gran espesor y suave textura. A los bordes de la mesa redonda se hallaba una anaconda tallada sobre la fría superficie de madera. Inscripciones en un antiguo idioma adornaban su sus extremos se encontraban cuatro grilletes ... dos para las muñecas y dos para los tobillos.

Tras arrojar al suelo el manto rojo, Arthur colocó al moreno sobre la mesa misteriosa, colocando con avidez los amarres y cadenas.

El moreno se quejó y balbuceó entre sueños, siendo aun un prisionero inocente del hechizo que le mantenía inconsciente y debilitado.

"A-Amo mio … ¿Seguro desea hacer esto?" – preguntó Lily temblorosa, flotando majestuosa en el aire, sus ojos inundados de temor y horror al recordar el brutal hechizo que su señor deseaba efectuar. – "M-Mi señor … es peligroso. El portal del mundo mágico, abierto podría quedar, y miles de mounstros espantosos, libres por este mundo podrían vagar. Sembrarían caos y destrucción, … muerte, ira y desolación …"

"Todo saldrá bien … El Ritual será completado. Destruirá el falso hechizo de amor y nada malo pasará. Confía en mí …"

"Confío, amo. Confío … Pero usted está jugando a un juego muy peligroso. " – dijo solemne con aire aterrador. Sus labios temblaron con cada silaba que pronunció. - ¿Quién sabe qué horribles aberraciones puede llamar con este portal espiritual?

"Debemos arriesgarnos. Sin el _libro_ adecuado para romper el hechizo, no tenemos más remedio que recurrir a … _la magia negra_."

"…" – Lily guardó silencio. En su mente, un secreto resonaba, añorando ser desvelado … Sin embargo, el hada no confesó su crimen. No era el momento adecuado. El libro escondió, pero su paradero no podía ser revelado … no todavía ... aún no …

"Arthur …" – susurró Antonio, entre el límite de la conciencia y entre un profundo sueño. Su tono grave, pero gentil, envió al caballero un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo.

Arthur le miró, sus ojos permaneciendo fijos en su rostro. Mil y un dudas y preguntas pasaban por su cabeza de forma frenética.

"Lo siento Antonio … este es el fin de esta farsa." - dijo sin más.

Y así pues, el caballero inglés cubrió su rostro con su capucha. Una túnica verde oscuro cubría ahora su cuerpo.

Palabras en una extraña lengua fueron pronunciadas ...

De pronto, un libro negro se materializó en su mano derecha, y una fuerza invisible hacía pasar las páginas de dicho libro frenéticamente de una página a otra.

Más palabras fueron pronunciadas. Los extraños símbolos de la mesa comenzaron a brillar, iluminándose así los ojos de la anaconda tallada en madera.

Arthur alzó su mano izquierda, y una poderosa ráfaga de magia inundó la estancia. Lily se agarró de cualquier cosa que tuvo a mano para evitar que el repentino torbellino de viento cargado de energía mágica la arrastrase.

La onda de energía prohibida sacudió todo cuanto se puso en su camino ...

Un idioma antiguo y místico resonó con su eco entre esas cuatro paredes. Y de pronto, un agujero comenzó a formarse en la pared situada al frente del mago. Un agujero pequeño, pero cuyo profundo y negro abismo en forma de remolino tenía el poder suficiente para arrastrar consigo al mago y al país entero. Arthur sabía que estaba jugando con fuego ... y si no andaba con cuidado, se podría quemar. Cauteloso debía de ser. Eso lo sabía muy bien.

Y así, el portal oscuro se abrió … lentamente, revelando sus entrañas.

Extraños ruidos, escalofriantes quejidos y lamentos de angustia comenzaron a escucharse. Junto con gemidos adoloridos y otros berridos de dudosa procedencia …

Daban autentico terror …

"Prepárate para conocer el poder de la más horrible de las magias … Lily" – murmuró Arthur seriamente, con aire solemne.

"YAY~!" – Gritó eufórica el hada, muy feliz, jugando y dejándose llevar por las ráfagas de aire que la agitaban de un lado a otro, como una hoja danzando con el viento.

"¡Basta, Lily! ¡Toma esto enserio!"

"Yayyy! ¡Esto es muy divertido, amoo~~!"

Arthur iba a protestar, cuando de repente, el suelo tembló. Entonces el mago se giró y siguió con su labor.

Las palabras de Arthur ahora resonaban con fuerza, provocando un eco vivaz y estremecedor.

Otra ráfaga de magia inundó el lugar, esta vez acompañada por un cumuló de energía eléctrica. Chispas emergieron del suelo, formando rayos impresionantes creados con Photoshop y Adobe Flash Player …

Había llegado la hora de susurrar las palabras cuyo pronunciación romperían la cruel maldición:

Criaturas de los abismos de la muerte

Seres de corazón inerte

¡Yo os invoco!

Concededme la aniquilación de este amor cautivo

Deshacerlo del corazón del enemigo

Y de la victoria hacedme testigo

¡Yo os convoco!

De pronto …todo en silencio quedó, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Y entonces, una fuerte ráfaga de magia hizo temblar la casa entera, con una furia implacable y traicionera.

Antonio un terrible grito de horror emitió, cuando la ráfaga su cuerpo atravesó, provocando gran dolor.

Todos los objetos del salón comenzaron a levitar. La magia estaba fuera de control, y nadie la podría parar …

* * *

><p>"¿Has oído eso?" –el italiano habló, con desesperación en su mirada y furia en su corazón. Al español siguieron, mas su pista perdieron, hace ya un tiempo atrás.<p>

"¡Suena como si España estuviera gritando … junto con … otras voces … espeluznantes!"

"¡Sígueme, Alfred! ¡Debemos descubrir lo que ocurre!"

* * *

><p>Todo era caos en aquel sótano. Todo volaba por los aires. La magia desatada, con furia emanaba, sin límite o control.<p>

Antonio gritó. El hechizo de ensoñación había dejado de tener efecto y ahora miraba los objetos caer y levitar. Como por arte de magia, los objetos comenzaron a chocar, unos contra otros.

Antonio sintió de pronto unas manos temblorosas desatando sus muñecas. Miró hacia un lado, para al fin contemplar a su amor, que intentaba liberarle y salvarle de ese horror.

Una chispa de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento latía en el corazón de Arthur, que siguiendo el impulso de su interior, al español rescató. Lo abrazó fuerte y cayeron al suelo temblorosos, esperando que la furia de la magia no les engullera de tan vil manera.

-.-.-.-.-

De repente, sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, las ráfagas de furiosa magia negra dejaron de emerger.

Los objetos que levitaban cayeron al suelo con ruidoso estruendo.

Todo en calma quedó, y al fin, Lily de su escondite salió.

Un silencio abrumador la sala recorrió.

…

…

Antonio y Arthur, aun abrazados, respiraban con dificultad.

"Lily tenía razón … e-este método es peligroso" – murmuró entre jadeos, cerca del oído del joven moreno, que agotado por el hechizo de ensoñación, en sus brazos cayó, levemente adormilado y aturdido.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Arthur pasó sus manos suavemente por el cabello castaño oscuro, sintiendo la suavidad de esos mechones enredándose entre sus dedos.

Y de pronto …

Unos extraños ruiditos y vocecillas se dejaron escuchar, tras unos minutos de quietud y paz.

Arthur amplió sus ojos a más no poder, pues ante sus ojos se encontraban los seres más increíbles que nunca antes pudo ver …

Justo en el lugar dónde había pronunciado su hechizo, pudo apreciar un gran círculo pintado en el suelo, brillando y emanando una mágica fuerza hechizante.

El imprudente acto de magia negra, un portal a otra dimensión abrió … y el portal era ese circulo, que brillaba con esplendor.

En el interior de la circunferencia se encontraba una peculiar estrella de ocho puntas, dibujada en el frió piso. En el interior del sobrenatural dibujo, que la entrada a otra dimensión era, se encontraban curiosos seres, iluminados bajo la luz de las velas.

Uno de los estrafalarios seres dio un paso hacia el frente. Con expresión pacifica, pronunció:

"_HOLY BITCH! Fuck you!_" _**[¡Santa puta!**__ (LOL ¿Cómo traduzco ESO?) __**¡Jódete!]**_

El ser que alzó su voz era rechoncho, blanco y redondo, aunque ligeramente ovalado. Llevaba gafas y una curiosa sonrisa sinuosa, asemejada a la de un gatito juguetón

"_Holy _… _¿qué?_ … ¿Es eso una expresión siquiera?" – exclamó confundido el inglés, mirando al bicho, con los ojos en blanco y expresión indescriptible.

"Mi nombre es Mochi!America. _And you are a sucker, but it's okey … because … __I'm AMERICAN!_" **[Y tú eres un cabrón, pero está bien … porque … ¡Soy americano! **(?)**]**

Y mientras gritaba eufóricamente _"I'm american",_ dio un heroico salto hacia la ventana, mientras que la banda sonora de Superman tocaba de fondo, creando una atmosfera épica. Finalmente, con el salto épico al más puro estilo película americana, se impulsó épicamente hacia la ventana, rompiendo épicamente el cristal. La escena sucedió a cámara lenta, para hacerlo más épico aun. Y así, muy heroicamente, el mochi consiguió una ruta de escape.

Tras él escaparon muchos seres similares, invadiendo así las calles.

"¡Están huyendo!" – exclamó Lily asombrada, aunque sonaba más excitada y emocionada que preocupada.

"Oh .. Dios …" – murmuró Arthur, soltando al español con cuidado y dejándolo apoyado contra la pared – "¡Qué alguien vaya tras esas cosas antes de que hagan alguna barbaridad!"

"Yo voy" – dijo un mochi, con un mostacho postizo de color negro muy vistoso y aire mafioso. Un curioso rulito sobresalía de su cabeza. Llevaba un puro gigante en la boca y un sombrero negro.– "¡El de las gafas me debe una pizza!"

Y así, el inglés vio al ser extraño partir en busca de su objetivo.

... El rostro del pobre rubio no tenía parangón. Estaba confuso, observando la ventana con la mirada perdida y los ojos en blanco, permaneciendo parado cual estatua.

Todo esto le parecía surrealista hasta a él …

De pronto, una dulce vocecilla sacó al rubio de su ensimismamiento.

"Te ves triste … ¡Déjame animarte!" - dijo aquella vocecilla tierna.

Inglaterra miró hacia sus pies, para encontrarse con un mochi chiquitín, risueño y alegantín. Era redondo y blanco como los demás, pero mostraba una expresión simpática, pacífica, sonriente y levemente sonrojada. Un pequeño tomatito se encontraba sobre su cabeza, y una galletita de la fortuna en forma de bocadillo de comic flotaba a su alrededor.

"He is a bitch" _**[Es una perra]**_– gritó de pronto Mochi!America, asomándose a la ventana para luego desaparecer sin más.

"¡No te preocupes, tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor!" – dijo alegre el ser de vocecilla dulce, ignorando al otro.

De pronto, el mochi sonriente dio un gran salto, entre brillitos, sacando dos banderitas españolas de no se sabe dónde. Comenzó a agitarlas en el aire mientras gritaba:

"¡Amuleto para la buena suerte!"

Arthur soltó un grito sorprendido y retrocedió algunos pasos, pero al final, su cuerpo reaccionó solo y se inclinó hacia delante para atrapar al vuelo a ese ser antes de que cayese al suelo.

El ser siguió agitando banderas como si nada, de forma muy mona. Arthur lo contempló asombrado. La verdad es que sentía una imperiosa necesidad de achuchar y abrazar a esa masa tibia, suave, blandita ... como si del peluche más mono de la historia se trataba. Sin embargo, se contuvo. ¡Hacer eso sería ridículo y embarazoso!

"Waa, ¡Que mono! ¿Has visto Arthur? Son tan lindos." – afirmó Antonio, que había despertado desde "no se sabe cuando" y se encontraba muy alegre y feliz como si nada hubiese pasado. En esos momentos, estaba tumbado en el suelo, con otro pequeño mochi a su lado. El español se dedicaba a picarle con el dedo en un costado y a llamarlo "monada". Mientras , el ser no paraba de decirle que se estuviese quieto y murmurar: "Rubbish" a cada rato, haciendo un puchero enojado.

Parecía molesto, pero su voz era tan tierna y adorable que daban ganas de molestarlo aun más.

El Mochi llevaba un pequeño y gracioso sombrero sobre la cabeza. Tenía cejas grandes y mostraba una expresión adorable a pesar de no parecer muy feliz. A todo contestaba con la palabra "Rubbish", aunque no viniera a cuento. Era extremadamente lindo.

"He is gay" _**[Él es gay]**_ – gritó de pronto Mochi!America, asomándose a la ventana para luego desaparecer sin más.

Inglaterra se acercó a Antonio, con Mochi!España en los brazos, destinándolo finalmente junto a Mochi!Inglaterra. El primero sacó sus banderitas y las agitó alegre en señal de saludo, mientras que Mochi!Inglaterra sacó de la nada una mini-banderita de su país y la agitó suavemente, saludando a su compañero mochi.

"Arthur, ya que es biológicamente imposible que tengamos chibihispanoingleses … ¡Tengamos Mochi-hispanoingleses!"

"No podemos quedárnoslos" – replicó Arthur en tono rabioso - "Debo invertir el hechizo y llevarlos a su mundo … " -Arthur se giró, viendo que el portal ya se había cerrado casi por completo -"Debemos devolverlos a su hogar ... N-no sé exactamente como … p-pero …"

"Pero Arthur … míralos" – dijo Antonio dulcemente, su expresión comenzando a suavizarse hasta formar una sonrisa llena de ternura, mientras señalaba con su dedo con gran premura.

Arthur miró hacia donde señalaba. Allí se encontraban los pequeños y graciosos seres. Mochi!España estaba rodando su tomatito por el suelo, muy feliz de la vida, mientras Mochi!Inglaterra lo miraba sonrojado con ganas de unirse al juego, pero demasiado testarudo para admitirlo. Ponía pucheros realmente … adorables.

"¡Que monos!" – Dijo Lily entre una atmosfera llena de corazones.

"¡Adoptémosles!" – gritaron Lily y Antonio, acercándose a Arthur con ojos brillosos e ilusionados.

"¡No podemos!"

"Arthur" – Más ojos brillosos.

"No"

"Arthur~~"

"N-No …"

"¡Arthur!"

"..."

"Arthurrr~~"

"¡Basta! ¡Solo por un tiempo hasta que aprenda a abrir el portal! ¡No me miréis así! ¡Me dais grima!"

"YAY!" -Antonio y Lily pegaron un grito de júbilo. La pequeña hada comenzó a bailar feliz, flotando en el aire con gracia y sutileza. Mientras, Antonio se abalanzó sobre Arthur, tomándole de las manos.

"Gracias Arthur. Gracias. ¡Gracias! Thenk yuu!

"¡Es _'thank you'_! ¡Thank yooouu!"

"Tu padre debe de ser pirata ... porque tú eres un tesoro."

"¡No empecemos de nuevo con los piropos, Antonio!"- reclamó sonrojado - _"¡No empecemos!"_

"_¿Quieres oír un piropo guarro?"_

"_NO"_

"_¡Me gustaría ser pirata, no por el oro y la plata, sino por lo que tienes entre pata y pata!"_

"_**¡ANTONIO!"**_

"¡A Mochi!España lo llamaremos _'Tomatín'_ y a Mochi!Inglaterra lo llamaremos _'Cejitas'_! ¡YAY! " – Añadió Lily muy contenta como si nada mientras bailaba de forma alborotada. Mientras decía decía esto, saltaba sobre los mochis, revotando contra sus cuerpos blanditos y usándolos como colchonetas.

"Don't touch me!** [_¡No me toques!]_**" – gruñó _'Cejitas'_ con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Lily, vas a abollar a nuestros hijos!"

"¿Qué voy a ser con estos dos? " murmuró Arthur, cubriendo su rostro con la palma de la mano.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí:<p>

"¿Es verdad eso que dices, pequeño ser blanco?" – Exclamó Alfred, sosteniendo en sus manos a una criaturita mochi enredada entre las redes que colocaron como trampa. - "¿Escapasteis por el portal de magia negra?"

"¡Arthur ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡Está llevando a España al lado oscuro! ¡Lo quiere hacer satánico! ¡bastardo!"

"Dios mio … ¡No puedo creer que Arthur hiciera todo esto! ¡Atreverse a abrir un portal … lleno de fantasmas! ¡Y cosas que dan miedo!" – exclamó America horrorizado, aun aterrado por los aullidos de horror y los rayos impresionantes creados con Photoshop y Adobe Flash Player …

"¿Ves? Te dije que Arthur hechizó a Antonio y ahora vete tú a saber lo que quiere hacerle. Juntos son un peligro y debemos separarlos por el bien de la humanidad."

Alfred lo miró directamente a los ojos, dubitativo.

"Está bien" – exclamó tras unos segundos de reflexión – "Tienes razón. Debemos d- … ¡Ah! ¡Estate quieto pequeño! … jajaja ¡Mm-me haces cosquillas!" – exclamó el americano risueño cuando el pequeño mochi se coló dentro de su camisa.

"I'm american! I love you América!"** [¡**_**Soy americano! ¡Te amo, America!]**_ – gritó el chiquitín de forma mortalmente aguda, destrozando los oídos de Romano, que comenzó a sentirse mareado.

"YAY! ¡Mochi me ama!" – gritó Alfred eufórico abrazando a su adorable mochi, mientras Mochi!America se acurrucaba contra él amorosamente, mirándole como si el rubio se tratase de un dios.

"Solo son unos _bastardos_" – replicó simplemente Mochi!Romano, con aire indiferente.

"Por fin alguien que entiende mis sentimientos" – murmuró Romano mirando dramáticamente a su mochi con lagrimas en los ojos …

"Supongo que nos ayudaran en nuestra misión … ¿No es asi?"

"Claro que sí. Formaremos un buen equipo."- exclamó Romano -" Nuestra única misión será incordiar a esos dos hasta que se separen. ¡Por su bien! ¿Estáis conmigo?"

"¡Siii!" – exclamaron todos.

"¿E-Eh? … O-Oh … ¿enserio? N-No suelo tener tanto apoyo" – dijo el italiano confundido – "En fin … Tú te llamaras Pizza" – dijo señalando a su mochi.

"¡Y tú te llamarás _'Pan,pan, americano'_! ¡Como la canción!" – exclamó Alfred, mirando a su mochi.

"¿Qué? …" – dijo Romano mirándolo como si estuviese loco.

"Mmm … ¡quizás le llame _Hero_! … "

* * *

><p>Lol<p>

He '_tuneado'_ al Mochi de Romano x'DD Asi es como me lo imagino yo. Asi queda más interesante xD

Los que no sepan que son los Mochis seguro estarán algo confundidos y no entenderán ciertas partes. Les recomiendo que se vean las tiras de Mochihetalia. Están en Livejournal.

Madre mia … bien me gusta inventarme chorradas … Espero que a pesar de todo, en alguna parte retorcida de sus mentes, les haya gustado xD

En un review me han dicho que si esto iba a acabar en Spamano y UsaxUk. Lo siento, pero creo que de momento prefiero dar el gusto a las personas a las que no les agradan mucho las parejas convencionales o que simplemente están aburridas y quieren más diversidad mundial xD

Yo ya tengo un fic spamano, de todas formas (algún día terminaré el capítulo final de una vez por todas. Me he quedado atascada ^^U )


End file.
